Naruto, Deadly Sin Of Wrath
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: Once was he an Archangel and God's very own Wrath, his fall from grace had turned him into one of the Deadly Sins. Even after so many years he finally made a hard choice. The choice to side with the world against the other six Deadly Sins in the upcoming war. The war that will pull every single race even the devils into it and who will win? Can the Wrath win against the other six?


This takes place two weeks before season one of DxD. I do hope everyone will enjoy this story and will let me know what they thought of it.

My other Naruto/DxD will be updated within the next few days so don't worry about that. This story isn't replacing it nor am I forgetting about that one.

Enjoy everyone.

* * *

Naruto was walking on the sand with his eyes looking back at the ocean. He truly did enjoy the ocean because it could be so calm at times and at the same time could be so deadly. It was an force of true power and could take cause so much pain, yet it could also give some much life to the world.

He was told to meet someone here and he did know he hated to wait, he noticed group of people playing off on the side near him. He didn't know if they were the ones that he had to meet or not even so he wanted to see just who they were. This island was said to have no one living on it and that was the whole point of meeting here.

He started to walk over to them, he noticed one had long red hair down to her rear with blue eyes. she had a very large chest and he noticed that she was staring back at him. He looked at her outfit which was a two-piece red bikini that barely even covered up anything at all. He did wonder why young people these days want to go around almost naked like that.

"I take it that you are the one I'm here to meet? Rias Gremory is your name right and I guess these are your pieces? I can tell you are just starting out with only three pieces behind you." He asked her, she just nodded back to him.

"You can call me Naruto or just Wrath if you want. I don't know if you know it but I'm one of the seven deadly sins." Naruto had told her, he had no point in hiding things. He was the devil of Wrath.

"Yes, my brother had told me just who you are. That you are one of the first devils to ever be born into this world and not to really trust you. That you were around before even the first four Satans." Rias had told her while her pieces looked shocked to hear that.

"Born in most cases but not my case. I was born an archangel and God's Wrath before I turned evil in his eyes. I did justice to many people and sometimes my justice didn't fit the crime they had done. Sometimes I judged people too harsh for their small crimes that they had done. So my punishment was to be turned into one of the deadly sins. To no longer have my twelve feathers wings but to have twelve devil wings." Naruto filled them all in.

Six pairs of devil wings shoot out of his back for them all to see. They couldn't believe that such a punishment could be real. For an archangel to be turned into one of their own race by the powers of the bible God.

"Tell me did my end of deal happen?" He asked her, he didn't know if she even had known of the deal.

"Yes, this island is yours and I don't know why you wanted this one. middle of nowhere and nothing important here." Rias answered him.

"There is more here than you even think or realize young one." He replied back before he used magic to talk to someone else. "Bring all ten of them down around the island. The light is green now." Naruto told whoever was on the other side.

Soon they noticed ten man-made flying islands slowly fall down around the very huge island that they were on. Soon they noticed the man-made islands doing something that looked to be linking themselves to the huge normal looking island. It was almost like they were coming together to form one whole island.

They couldn't believe the size of each one of these flying islands and they could see that they were all fitting together perfectly. They also started to wonder just how long it took to build each one of them and the cost behind all of it. They had more questions for this person in front of them and yet they lacked any real answers.

"You see this island is the home to the Gaia tree. That tree is the oldest and most magic full tree in this whole world. With this island I can set a barrier around all the man-made islands and keep them safe from the other six deadly sins. They want a war and they are going to bring whole new meaning to war to this world." Naruto took a breath to let everything sink in to their heads.

He didn't want to rush them due to the fact they were still young, devil or not. He did know that it can take a lot to really let this kind of matter sink into your head. To have a war coming to the point that it could wipe out the whole world by the time it would end. Once he gave them some time he started to keep speaking to them.

"They already have started to have random gateways start to randomly open up. This will cause people from other worlds or timelines to end this world. That way they can gain more powerful allies but at the same time? We don't know who will enter our world and if they can even control them or not. Image a god entering this world? What they doing is trying to play with powers they don't even understand." Naruto stopped speaking while they stared at him blankly.

"I do not know how they can open them but I do know they can't control the gateways. They seem to open at random times and random areas of our world. I do know I need to find the power that they are using to open these and destroy it in order to stop these gates from opening up anymore. That is my first plan to do yet it will take long time and many battles to get this done." He finished in order to breath once more.

They couldn't believe that they would go that far for power and to control things. None of them could really image what he was talking about due to the fact it was so unheard of. To open gateways to other worlds and to have people from other worlds enter their own world like that just seemed too crazy to be true.

"What are they trying to get out of this war? I mean they going force others to be stuck in our world like this?" A woman asked that was beside Rias.

She had one a two-piece black bikini that really barely covered anything. She had long black hair and purple eyes which his eyes weren't looking at her eyes. his eyes were looking at her very huge breasts which he really did enjoy seeing. He also noticed that she just smirked at him when she had realized where he was staring at.

She didn't mind him checking her out because she was also checking him out. She could tell he looked to be in his mid-twenties even if she had known that he was far older than that. He had spiky blonde hair and two blue soft eyes. These eyes that she could find herself being lost in while staring at them

He was wearing pair of black pants and an open orange t-shirt that had two kitsune looking animals on it. Her eyes looked at his chest to notice that it was toned and that he was in great shape while she was eye raping him he just shook his head back at her.

"Are you sure you aren't the sin of lust?" Akeno playful asked him.

"No, I'm not her. For what Envy and Greed want, they want to rule every world there is. They do need more armies to do so, that's why they are pulling from other worlds like this to make that army. They will do anything for these people to obey them and that means force if need be." He had answered the young woman's question.

"I agreed to help you stop them due to the fact your numbers are so few now. Where our numbers have kept the same due to the fact the devils under us never was in the war. We kept to the shadows building our armies for the day to strike." He had admitted to them.

He wasn't in the war against heaven due to the fact he didn't care. He didn't care about any of the wars because he did know that future would have him fighting against his own group. He disliked everyone but lust. She was the only one he had gotten along with and he was sad that he would have to fight her one day.

"Why didn't you fight in the war against Heaven? I mean it could have saved more lives if you had helped in the war." Rias had asked him, she wanted to know why.

"Because I was once an archangel and I didn't care much for the pointless war. What it did get us in the end? More lives lost over power and greed. That war was only fought for the selfish greed of wanting one race wiped from the world. No side was good during that war all three sides had done things for wrong reasons." He had answered back to her.

They couldn't believe that someone could have called the war wrong even so they didn't know why. They were too young to even be in the war so they didn't really know why it had been fought for only that they were told why by others.

They didn't realize or think that maybe these reasons simply weren't right reasons. They were told they fought Heaven due to the fact that Heaven wanted them killed off. Could it also be that their race simply wanted all angels to be killed off as well?

Could all the reasons for that war simply just be to remove each other without trying to live in peace together? They just didn't know anymore because meeting Naruto had caused them all to start rethinking so many things about the world they live in. to question what they really should be doing in their lives.

"Even so I have to start training you and my pieces aren't same as you. My pieces are far stronger due to them being older than you. That, plus the fact that I have a king piece which you do not." He had told them with a smirk.

"What you talking about she is our king." Akeno pointed over to her king.

"No, what I mean is she doesn't have a king. When the rating games first got made, there were nine king pieces made and well we have seven of them. The other two king pieces are locked away in the Underworld. The king piece can make someone stronger from ten or hundred times and it can also kill the person from overpowering their body. That was why the creating of king pieces become forbidden and the nine locked away." Naruto once again filled them in on things they didn't know.

"So the seven sins stole one each then?" Rias had asked him and he nodded his head to her.

"Sadly I used my king piece to save someone life only for her to become uncontrolled now. I have spent all my time trying to find some way to help her yet no luck so far. I'm no angel anymore so that leave me with fewer ways to help." He regretfully admitted to them.

They all could see the regret in his eyes when he started to talk of his king piece. They did know by his eyes and voice he didn't mean to do that to whoever she was. That he was truly trying his best to fix his mistake even if it was out of his caring heart to truly save this person from death.

"Anyone here know someone named Shirone?" He soon noticed everyone glare hard at him. "I'll take that as a yes."

"How do you even know that name!?" Rias asked him very upset.

"Because her sister is one of my pieces and if she would tell her younger sister the truth of that day. I figured I would because you don't know why she killed her master and you devil race loves to lie to hide the truth." Naruto calmly told them.

"My race was killed because of my sister and my name is Koneko now! Because of her everyone was killed!" She yelled back at Naruto.

"First off I saved your race from being killed that day and they are living on the sixth manmade island to the north of here. Your sister Kuroka had killed her master because he was going to hurt you. He had planned to make you his and by make him his which I mean he was going to abuse you or simply rape you." Naruto told her the truth behind it all.

"Then she really just did it because she cared for me?" Koneko asked shaking all over.

She couldn't accept that because she was told that her sister was drunk on her power. That she was greedy for power and that was why she killed her master. That was why her race had to pay for what she had done.

"She did try to go to others to help her but pure blooded devils are allowed to do whatever they want to their pieces or demons. That's because in their eyes ones that become devils by evil pieces mean less than that of pure blooded devils. Hell even fallen angels treat humans better than devils treat their none pure blood." Naruto said with hate in his voice at how they are treated.

"That is one thing I would have changed if I was leader, to end this pure blood shit. Devil is a devil no matter where he or she comes from. No matter if they are a piece or not, they are still a devil now." He pointed out with much angry showing in his voice.

"Can you please call her….?" Koneko asked still scared.

"You sure you are ready for that?" He gentle asked her while her head nodding yes to him.

Naruto had summoned one of his two bishop which her last master had to put two bishops inside of her. The pieces are based on the level of power that the master who gives the piece is at. If that person is stronger than it will need less pieces. In Naruto's case he only needed to use one bishop for Kuroka to become his.

Soon there was Kuroka standing before him. She was a woman that had long black hair that had split bangs and her eyes were hazel golden color with cat like pupils. She also had a voluptuous figure that would have any guy drooling over and women killing for.

She was wearing what looked to be a black kimono with yellow obi. There was also set of golden breads and a detailed headband. The kimono had featured what looked to be a red interior and was opened at her shoulders. That was giving everyone the perfect view of her enormously large breasts that could easily beat Rias. Akeno still could match her in size it was just both Akeno and Kuroka had bigger ones than Rias.

She also had two black neko ears and tails that Naruto was petting that caused her to purr for him, her eyes looked surprised at her younger sister. She looked back with a glare over at her master before she turned to face him.

"You had told her the truth didn't you when I told you not to!? Sometimes I wish you would just listen to what I say and don't do things like that when I told you not to!" She yelled at her master which he shut her up by kissing her.

His hand moved to her stomach to rub it softly. His eyes moved to her than to her little sister which he waved her over to them. At first he noticed her too scared to move then she started to slowly walk over to them.

"I told her due to the fact she'll be an aunt soon and she also had to right to know. You were hurting her more by keeping it from her like that. You had her thinking you did it all for power and that you were a crazy bitch." Naruto told her with a smirk on her face.

"You are having kittens and is it really true?" She looked sad up at her sister she not seen in so many years.

"Yes, he was going to hurt you and I refuse to let that happen. I know you can't trust me or want me near you right now. I am always here when you do need me." She told her sister with a smile on her face.

She moved to try to hug her only Koneko moved back slowly then stopped. Kuroka didn't feel too much hurt due to the fact she understood why. Just because she had learned the truth didn't mean all the years of pain would just fade away in that short of a time. She would always be here for her younger sister no matter what.

"Why don't you two go and talk together while I talk to Rias here?" He asked them, both nodded their head yes.

He watched the two of them walk together somewhere private to talk. He looked back at the rest of them which was two women and one man. He didn't know who he was even so he just figured it was one of her other pieces.

"You do know by doing that you may have just saved her years of pain? I still can't believe that things like that really happen, I know pure blood are looked at more important but still. That is just going too far to hide it all like that and to try to wipe a race off like that." Rias sadly stated back to him.

They could see a large group of black armored people rushing over to Naruto, he just nodded his head back to them. When they finally arrived over to them they stood in two lines kneeing in front of Naruto.

"Naruto-sama where do you want us to do now that the man-made islands are finished landing and linking up together." One of the armored guard asked.

"I want you, my royal guard to simply go to the cities to get them ready to start building on this island. Your will also be getting all the guards to be ready for any attack. We don't have the barrier up yet and it will take few days to get it up and running." With their orders they started to spit up to go to each city.

"Before you ask these were my royal guard also known as my vampire knights. One of my rooks is named Moka and she's the vampire hime. Whatever you do never call her hime because she'll kill you, only I get away with calling her that." Naruto let them know while smirking to them.

The three of them looked shocked at him due to the fact they know how vampires were. They had never once heard any good stories about them and they did know they shouldn't be trusted in anyway. Even so hearing that he had the vampire princess and whole royal guard under his control was downright shocking to believe.

"Just how powerful are you Naruto-san? I mean you have this whole army and you are gearing up for war. Why did you pick to help us and not simply rule just like your other members of the seven sins?" Rias simply asked him.

"Because my unborn kids and my lovers would be very sad if I go all evil. Truth is, I was once a very holy people. Some of that kindness is still in me, I was punished for good reasons even so I did what I did for good reasons. I wanted to keep this world safe and punish the vile and the evil yet my blindness made me also punish the innocent and the good. I earned my punishment and I never once deny that. "He admitted back to her.

"Before we keep this talk going I need to summon my rook to keep the sea safe from any attacks that may happen. I can't risk getting careless till we have the barrier up and running." Naruto started to summon his rook which a massive size magic circle started to form.

The next thing they seen had shocked them to the very core because in front of them was a massive sized winged serpent flying in the air above them. It had almost rainbow color feathers wings with a very long tail that looked to go on for miles. They were staring up at the Leviathan and they did know not to piss Naruto off.

"Yes she is known as the Leviathan not to be mistaken for the Satan called Leviathan. That Satan and your new Satan both got that name from this nice serpent up there." He told them then looked up at her. "I need you go to into the water to keep this island safe from any members that follow the other six sins." He ordered her and quickly she had dived into the water to do her task she was given.

"Are all your pieces so rare like this? I mean first you say you have the vampire princess and now you show us the Leviathan both of these are massive powerful. That is before they were even given a piece to make them stronger." Akeno had asked him with a deeply shocked look on her face.

"You'll see for yourself sooner or later because I am here to train you and other young devils in your school. I'm also your new history teacher so don't show up late for my class or I'll let Lev-chan use you as a new clew toy." Naruto had stated back to them with a smile, very creepy smile due to his last words.

"For now just enjoy the rest of the day while I head to the cities to see how each one is doing, I don't want to bore you by making you come along." Naruto started to head to the first city before he felt her grab his arm.

"I don't know about Kiba-kun but I'll like to go with you." Akeno just nodded her head agreeing with her king.

"So be it, you can come with me just don't cause any problems." He warned the two women before heading to the first one.

He had to make sure that everything was going smooth and nothing had caused problems with the landing and getting barrier up. He couldn't keep control in all the cities by himself and that was why he had acting leaders for each one of the ten cities. These leaders would keep him up to date on any events or problems they couldn't handle alone.

"Rias-chan did you know when your pieces win rating games and grow stronger. That they are given their own pieces to use? They still act like your piece even if they can also do their own rating games with their own pieces." Naruto had asked him because not many new kings had known that.

"Yes, I did know that and I'm guessing some of your pieces have their own?" She had asked him back.

"Yup, that is how many of these cities are always kept safe. While many people enjoyed rating games like a sport. My pieces along with me had done it so many times to grow faster due to the fact I had known this day would come for long time. The day that I would have to fight against them and that's why I build this kingdom you could call it." He filled the two of them in.

The first man-made island they walked into looked more like some kind of shinobi city. This city was called Konoha and it had building that seem old and more of the old kind of shinobi life from the past. They didn't know why it was like this and not more high tech even if they didn't realize just because didn't look high tech didn't mean that it wasn't.

The two of them looked around the city while he had done his duties. When he had got done he had said his goodbye to them due to the time being late. They had to go to school tomorrow and he had other matters to do that they couldn't come with him.

Kuroka was laying in his bed which he just smirked back over to her. He couldn't believe that she was sleeping already and he did enjoy seeing her naked in his bed. He started to walk over to her before he sat down on the bed. His hand started to pet her tail slowly before he moved over to her rear before he gave it a good spank.

He could see her cat like eyes start to open for him to just give her a smile. After a very long day of work it was always nice to see his lover in bed like this waiting for him. He did hope that her talk with her younger sister had went good and that they can start fixing the damage that had been done.

"Thank you even if I wish you had warned me ahead of time. Sometimes I swear you're too caring and sweet for your own good." Kuroka had told him before claiming his lips with her own.

"I did it because I could see how much you were hurting and missed your sister. I didn't want my main lover to look so sad like that." He kissed her neck before he moved on top of her.

"I going to prove just how much you belong to me Kuroka-hime." She just purred while he had said that to her.

The two of them enjoyed a very nice night together while not caring about anything else. They simply wanted to enjoy each others warmth while they still could, they did know soon their lives would be busy. Not just with the upcoming war but because of their soon to be children that would be a handful to take care of.

When morning was finally around Naruto was already up and in the shower. He had to start acting like their teacher and he did know he would make sure this would be somewhat fun. He looked over to see his other bishop walking into the bathroom.

She had long pink rose color hair that went down all the way to her very nice rounded ass. She was wearing a business suit top that was open in the middle, it barely had covered her breasts. Her breasts were huge and biggest he had ever seen in his life. The suit top simply covered bottom of her breasts and her nipple leaving the rest showing to the world which he enjoyed seeing.

She also had a black suit skirt on that barely covered her rear and stopped little bit passed her rear that gave much good view if she bent over. She had two yellow eyes that were staring back over at her leader in the shower and her king.

"Something the matter Ingrid-hime? Normally you're already doing your duties at this time and hate to be bothered midway." He asked before he waved her to join him.

He watched her slowly and carefully take her top off which he already could see she had no bra on, she never did. When she took her skirt off she was wearing a very tiny black thong that she took off. She placed all her clothes on the table inside bathroom in order avoid getting them wet or dirty.

She stepped into the shower before she moved her arms around him from behind, she pushed her breast into his back. Slowly she started to kiss his neck before she turned him around to kiss him on the lips hard, their tongues went to work playing with each other. She did enjoy being with him and she missed him very much due to the insane amount of work she had to do.

"Nothing is wrong Naruto-sama. All the cities are on underway working on building the new city on this island for you. I just wanted some alone time with you since Kuroka-chan had you all night long which was unfair you know." She told him while still holding him against her just face to face.

"How about you come help me teach these new devils so you can have time with me then?" He asked with his hands grabbing and rubbing her rear.

He loved the feel of her body and he loved the fact her assets were both great in size. His hands grabbed each cheek hard feeling her smooth skin against his fingers. He let go before he gave each one a good slap with a smirk on his face when he heard her moan out.

* * *

What other pieces does Naruto have?

Who is his king piece and how insane is she really?

Does Naruto still have some of his archangel heart still in him?

What other pieces you think may show up and does his pieces really have their own pieces?

Can Koneko ever get close to her sister again?

How will the gateways and this war end? Who will be standing on top at the end of it all.

How will Naruto react to the pervert joining Rias's group soon?


End file.
